callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades are abilities or upgrades a player gains in the Zombie gamemode TranZit and the Zombie map Die Rise. It is most commonly and incorrectly called Perma-Perk, which is misleading and incorrect as they are not perks and are not completely permanent (only under certain very specific conditions), although the ability stays with you in future games until lost. A Green flash/spark indicates when a player has received one in addition to a character dialogue, and an eerie sound will be heard when one is lost. To unlock one, a player might have to perform the indicated task two to three times. Most have been found, though some remain undiscovered. It has been seen that some replace others leading to the idea that you can only have one at a time, but so far "Perma-Jugg" and Head Popper have been confirmed to be able to have at the same time. Fast Revive and "Steel Barriers" have also been confirmed to be "Perma-Perks" that can be obtained at the same time, along with Head Popper and "Steel Barriers". List of Upgrades * Fast Revive is one of the new Persistent Upgrades that gives players the same effect as the Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola. To get this upgrade, a player must get 15-20 revives in one game. You will notice a green flash when you obtain the upgrade, and your following revive text and bar will be highligh ted blue/purple. To lose it a player must try and fail o revive a downed person, even if said person is revived. Even an accident will cause the upgrade to be lost (i.e. started reviving and the downed player moved/turned/got pushed to where the process stops). When paired with Quick Revive the revives become near instantaneous. *Head Popper is another Persistent Upgrade that knocks off ombie's heads regardless of where the zombie was shot, it also increases head shot damage. To gain this upgrade a player has to get a collateral headshot (two headshots with one bullet). To lose it one has to simply not get a single headshot during a round. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, nevertheless the persistent upgrade will not be in effect. * If a player gets a large amount of barricades constructed during a game, barriers would then on be reinforced, making the zombies take a longer time to rip them off, this is commonly called Steel Barricades. This can be noticed with the texture of the barricades changed. To lose this upgrade the player has to not build a single barrier in a round. * Another Persistent Upgrade causes a player to go down in four hits instead of two, commonly referred to as Perma-Jugg. To gain it a player must play on solo. First, buy Quick Revive, go down, and NOT kill a single zombie with Mustang & Sally once down. When paired with Juggernog it takes six hits to go down. To lose it, the player has to die from fall damage. It is also disabled, but not lost, after round 15 *A red version of Insta-Kill is possible to receive by not killing a zombie during the duration when Insta-Kill is in effect. When the red Insta-Kill is in effect all a player has to do to kill zombies is to walk into them. It is to note that the red Insta-kill lasts for a half of the original Insta-Kill time. To lose this ability the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill duration (uncomfirmed if explosion from Napalm Zombie counts as "hit"). You will not lose the effect by shooting a zombies during the Insta-Kill duration. * Another Persistent Upgrade causes all Carpenter power ups to use steel barricades, regardless of the upgraded barricade ability. To gain it a player must kill a zombie coming in from a barricade while the boards from the Carpenter are being applied. You lose the upgrade by failing to kill a zombie in a window from following carpenters. Category:Perks Category:Upgrades Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombies